Conventionally, there has been known a spark plug in which a noble metal tip is provided at the distal end of a ground electrode, and a spark gap is formed between the noble metal tip and the forward end of a center electrode (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2005-56786 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2002-324650).